flippy x giggles
by nycolys
Summary: Oh dios mio no creian esta clase de pareja o si disfruten


** hola no se si les guste htf ami me gusta los personajes solo los personajes así que haré couples de todos flippy x giggles disfruten **

era un dia normal y chevere en el lugar de los lindos e inofensivos happy tree friends ningun muerto todos felices jugando

giggles:ay cudells vamos al sube y baja

cudells: oh claro vamos...

flaky: ahhh chicos puedo ir con ustedes

giggles:claro amiga ven.. primero seras tu con cudells

flaky:ah pq mejor no contigo no confio en cudells

cudells:oye?

giggles: jijiji ok yo primera con cudells y luego tu y yo

asi empezava el dia lleno de diversion

... mas alla

se despertaba un osito verde muy cansado fue a prepararce el desalluno

flippy: ahh que horas son... ahhhh las 11:29 le dije a mis amigos que iria a jugar con ellos ayyyyyy que clase de amigo soy...

**ya todos jugando**

giggles:wuju jajja empuja mas alto cudells o acaso no tienes fuerzaz

cudells:ah si ya veras.. cudells empujo bien fuerte a giggles que salio disparada pero por suert...

giggles:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

flippy: que ahhhh

plufff giggles cai ensima de flippy dandose un beso

flippy*ahh que que pasa*

giggles*achachau me dolio eso*

flippy y giggles al habrir los ojos se quedaron impactados pusieron unos ojasos de plato y no podian creerlo el y ella un beso

cudells:ahhhh giggles estas bien... se quedo callada al ver como la chica que le gustava estaba labios con labios con su amigo

flaky: oh que pasa ah... flaky se quedo sorprendida

giggles se separo al toque de flippy

giggles: ahhh eso nunca paso okey nunca y si paso solo fue un accidente

flippy seguia en el suelo con una cara de ahhhh...

giggles: cierto flippy

flippy: ah que

giggles:cierto que solo fue un accidente

flippy: ah si solo eso solo un accidente

flaky: umm bueno que suerte que solo fue un accidente

giggles:exacto jamas te quitaria a tu flippy mirandola a flaky con cara picarona

flaky: ahh si ... solo mostro un sonrojo

flippy*buau me beso con giggles ay esto que es mi corazon ah no no tu amor es para flaky... o talves no... ah solo por un beso no me va a gustar una chica como giggles pero ese beso fue calido y me encanto*

flaky: ah flippy

flippy: ah que ah no pasa nada estoy bien

giggles: como sea yo me voy a la vajadita

flippy: buena idea te voy contigo

flaky:*que raro*

cudells:*no comprendo*

giggles se va a la bajadita y aparece flippy

giggles: ahh apartate

flippy: oh tirate te agarro

giggles: oye no soy una bebe

flippy: ay vamos

giggles: no no asta que te apartes

flippy: okey...

giggles se tira y apoarece flippy agarrandola

giggles : ay

flippy: te dije que te ivas a salir volando si no te ubiera sujetado que te ubiera pasado

giggles:ubiera salido volando y me ubiera lastimado y que

flippy: jejej pequena traviesa

giggles: oye eso deverias aser con flaky no conmigo

flippy: ah ah si flaky

flaky: mi turno... buju

flippy no llego pero cudells si... la agarro

flaky: oh gracias :)

cudells un tanto rojo: ah si jejej no ahy de que...

giggles: umm... le agarro del brazo a cudells y se lo llevo mas alla para jugar en la rueda rueda

cudells: jajaja ya veras que tan rapido soy

giggles: jajaja okey no tan rapido la ultima ves me emujaste tan fuerte que sali volando a verdad eso paso hoy...

cudells: si lo siento no queria que te pase eso enserio perdoname

giggles: no importa

con flippy y flaky

flippy: estas bien

flaky: oh si

flippy: bueno... oh flaky vamos con giggles y cudells

flaky:*giggles giggles desde ese beso dolo dice giggles*

flaky: oh pq no vamos al parque de diversiones

flippy: buena idea espera aqui ya vengo

flaky:?

flippy se va corriendo dirigiendose donde esta giggles y cudells

flippy:chicos ire al parque de diversiones con flaky vienen

giggles: uhh genial si quiero suvirme a la rueda de la fortuna

flippy: ah yo igual

cudells: um nose giggles que dices

giggles:... andando

flippy solo echo una sonrisa y partieron los 4 a el parque de diversiones

ya en el parque de diversiones

giggles:bueno ire a la rueda de la fortuna

flippy: ah si yo ire contigo

flaky: ahhh esperen yo ire con ustedes

cudells: yo igual

los 4 entraron a la rueda de la fortuna si que dio miedo x suerte todos cerramos lo ojos jejeje

al salir ...

giggles: buau que divertido... que les parecio chicos

flaky: ahhh ami me dio miedo

giggles: viste abajo verdad

flaky: siii

giggles: jajaja yo igual pero no me dio tanto miedo

flippy: yo no vi para nada al suelo *pero si contemple el rostro de giggles ay que digo*

cudells: yo no vi abajo pero ay senti escalofrios

giggles: bueno andando ahora vamos ah...

*plop* sono un globo reventado

flippy: ah... lo iso acordar a los pistolasos de la guerra y no le gusto para nada

flippy: ahh ahh ... grrrrrr

giggles: ah estas bien

fliqpy: oh si de maravillo jajaja...

giggles: oh no es...

todos: fliqpy

fliqpy: alfin acertaron jeje tu eres giggles verdad

giggles: ah no quiero morir primero

fliqpy: jajaja

fliqpy se acerca a giggles la toma de la cabeza y pluf le da un beso un apasionado beso

giggles solo pone unos ojos de plato

fliqpy separa sus labios de el y ella y dice: jajaja con cara picara entonces por eso disfruto el beso mi otro yo o como lo conocen flippy

giggles:ah ah... que

fliqpy: giggles mi hermano te ama y al parecer yoi igual

giggles : ahhh

bueno espero que les aya gustado graxias x ver mi historia bye


End file.
